


Pentatonix Feels the Love (One-shots)

by My_Life_Is_A_Fandom



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Bromance, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Love, M/M, One-Shots, Other, Pentatonix - Freeform, Scomiche, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Life_Is_A_Fandom/pseuds/My_Life_Is_A_Fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it, Pentatonix Ones Shots Everywhere</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alright, I have decided to write Pentatonix Ones-Shots, Enjoy my strange mind.


	2. Starbucks Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitch is lazy, begs Scott for starbucks, he gives in

"Scoooooott"  
"What"  
"I'm tired."  
"Why are you texting me from across the room, and Mitch, you just woke up."  
"I'm too lazy to talk, and I know, but I'm still tired."  
"Then get some Starbucks or something."  
"I don't want to get up."  
"Let me guess, you want me to get you starbucks?"  
"If you were to be so kind that would make me very happy."  
"fine I'll be right back"  
"OK, Thank you."  
"Are you there yet?"  
"Scott?"  
"I'm walking home now Mitch, calm down."  
"Ok"  
"Ok, come open the door now please."  
"Alright"  
"THANKS FOR THE COFFEE ITS WAKEN ME UP."  
"It is woken up but yourwelcome."


End file.
